Cat and Rave
by silvertransdimensionalwriter
Summary: Cat old friend move back to LA after a few years in Florida. Cat doesn't know how to respond on it, especially when suddenly Robbie has his eye on Rave. How will Cat respond or feeling? Will cat stay with her old friend or keeping a distance?
1. Chapter 1

**Cat and Rave**

**This is my first fic. And I kinda make some people OOC, so sorry. But anyways I hope you enjoys my friendship fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTorious(even though I hope I did.). Lets go to the story anyway!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pilot

10 years ago.

"Caterina!" a 6 years old brunette called out for the other curly one. Caterina turn around and smiled at the approaching girl. "Resha!" Caterina waved her hand at her. Resha run to her and give her a big hug. "by the way how much I told you to just call me Cat!"

Resha make a small pouted face "sorry, then you could call me Resh, okay?" Resha smiled. Cat titled her head, she put her hand on her chin "that sound like a boy... oh I know,why don't Rave?" now this is Resha turn to titled her head "I'm sorry I don't get it…" Resha said. "Resha**V**alentin**e**, get it? It's the mix of the first letter and last letter of every word on your name!" Cat giggled. "But, my name isn't Valentine its Chalie. Resha Chalie. So it should be Race…"

"No! it's weird! And since you are my cousin and my closest friend I want you to have the name Valentine!" Cat smiled. Resha looked at her friend with a weird look "you weird…" she muttered. Unfortunately it's being heard by Cat. "What is that supposed to mean!?" Cat back off and looked at her in angry expression. Resha quite surprised seeing the reaction of the curly girl. "huh? Oh my..i'm sorry Cat. Don't mind it" Resha said. "okay!" she answer happily. They make up and playing all day. But, both Resha and Cat didn't know that they might separate the next day.

* * *

Present time

"Thank you Jade!" Cat hop out of Jade car and landing on her lawn. "yeah, but you owe me coffee for making me driving in the daylight!" Jade responded. "okay, by the way…" she didn't finished her word as Jade car already rushing off. "do you want to play card?" Cat finished and sigh. She looked up and saw a white house in front of hers. It's smaller but still pretty. It was used to be Resha's but now it's someone's else.

Cat face turn serious "Resha…" she whispered. She turn her back and entering her house "mom I'm home." She said. "Cat?" her mom approaching her with a small smile on her face. "what is it?" she asked. "oh! Is brother eating glass again?" she asked. Her mother laugh but shook her head "good news Cat, Chalie family is back to town." Her mother said. "Chalie?" her eye widened. Cat covered her mouth and run toward her room. her mother looked at her in confusion.

Cat drop her bag and closed the door. She hop to her bed and lying there. "Resha Is back…" she whispered. She curled to 's' shape and her voice is shaky. She remembered the day Resha moved. She want to asked Resha to play but saw Resha is preparing her clothes and toy and entering them to truck.

Flashback

"Rave?" she asked. Resha turned around and face her. Cat could see a sorrowful expression on Resha face. her face is ussualy happy. "Rave what's up?" Cat asked and take the box form Resha's hand and put them inside the truck. Resha bent down and take something from one box. "here…" she said giving Cat a purple giraffe. "what happen?" Cat asked and take the giraffe somehow she know Resha felt really sad by now. "i…moving to florida today. And please take care for me." She said. "But why?" Cat asked. "My Grandfather died so our family need to take care our house in Florida. I mean from my mom side. "Resha smiled and helping her mother to moved the box. "will you ever come back?" Cat ask. "Maybe Cat…" Resha give her a big hug. Cat afraid to said anything else and run toward her house. When she arrived at her room she take a peak and saw Resha looking at her room. and said something like 'see you'. A few minutes later Resha's car already driving leaving LA.

End of flashback

Cat get out from her tought when she heard her phone ring. She took it lazily and answer it "cherio?" Cat greeted didn't care who on the other phone "hey, Cat!" she heard Tori voice over there. "Tori?"

"yeah, I just want to remind you we have a science project again due tomorrow and you said you will go to my home at 7.00 and now it's already 8.15…" Tori said. Cat gasp and said "oh yeah I forgot! I must be sleeping…sorry Tori- oh, wait it's so rhyme!" Cat laughed. In the other hand Tori rolled her eye but laughed along too. "bye Cat.."

"Bye Tori" Cat laughed.

* * *

"Resha?" a woman called out the now grown up Resha. Resha looked at her with no expression. "hey, we will arrived at our new house soon. Don't dozed off…" her mother laughed. "I'm sorry, It's just…everything seem different. Back then everything was so big and now…" Resha pointed outside the car and murmured about how nice this neighborhood. Her parent chuckled hearing what Resha said. "You missed Caterina?" her father ask while his eye on the road.

"yeah, that kid is just so cute. That's why I missed her." Resha said. "By the way dear how is your new school?" her mother ask. "nice, that school isn't normal but, absolutely cool…" Resha said

"you passed the audition?" her father ask. "I guess so. Because when I done dancing the principal suddenly stand up and clapping like…" Resha cant said a word anymore as she remembered how the new principal freaked out at her dancing.

"you so in dear. And by the way do you know that Caterina is going in the same school as you will tomorrow?" her mother said. "really?" Resha ask. Her mother nod and smiled at her as she arrived at her new house. Just as she getting out she saw a red headed girl entering the house beside hers.

she raised an eyebrow at first but try to shook it off. "so mom, which family became our neighbor?" Resha ask pointed her finger at the house that the red headed girl just entering. "if I'm not wrong they said it's a Vega household." Her mother said. "really? Sound cool" Resha pick up her things and entering the house. "pfft, this house is marvelous!" Resha said.

"We pick up the house you might like. And you like it?" Her father said. Resha nod and quickly climbing up the stair and go to her room. starting tomorrow it's all going to be a big day.

* * *

**SO just for an information Resha's house is similar to Tori's 'cause they are neighborhood. And please Read and review just. And can someone please give me an idea how to end this story? I absolutely stuck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat & Rave**

**A/N: I want to say thanks for those who actually read my story. I wrote this 'cause my imagination will make me blow in the head! Thanks again everyone. I will try to update this story as soon as i can but I don't know cause next week I had exams for a whole week. Just to be said guys…**

* * *

Chapter 2: First day.

"Resha, honey…." Resha's mom tried to wake her up softly. Resha didn't get to much sleep last night because her excitement and now she will running late for sure. "mmm?" Resha tried to open her eye but her eyes really heavy. "it's already 06.30" Her mom said softly. Resha still lay on her bed for a few minutes, still try to make everything clearer but her head when still sleepy is so slow.

"Dang it!" she jump out of her bed when she realize she's late and take a quick shower. Her mother blinked at her daughter reaction and smiled. She then get down and prepared breakfast for Resha.

After Resha is done. she take everything on her sight. A purple jacket, black knee length Dress and a Black sneaker. She brushed her waist-length brown wavy hair and tied then end with a small knot. She took her feather earring and wears it and quickly gets down stair by running.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" She greeted them and give them her best smiled. "Late in your first day?" her father raised an eyebrow. "blah…blah, talk later, go now. shoo" her mother shoo them off and give Resha her toast. "a toast?" Resha ask. Her mother nod and pushed them outside.

"come on don't make the big lady wait…" Her father laughed referring to Helen as they get on the car. "You know Resha you probably should get your own driving license." Her father said. "Yes, Thank you…." Resha smiled feeling offended.

* * *

"Thanks Dad" Resha waved a goodbye at her dad and run inside the school. She saw Helen already in front of the front door waiting for her. She smiled awkwardly at her and approached her. "hello, Resha…" Helen smiled. "Um, Hi…I'm sorry I'm late" Resha apologizing. Helen shook her head smiled "Don't worry the first period hasn't started yet. You make it in time" Helen and Resha walked inside the school. "By the way , sweety…I have a meeting right after the bell. So you need to be alone. Is that alright?"

Resha bite her lower lips. She didn't like alone in her first day. That's just make things awkward. And she is not the sociable type. "if you cant, that's fine. I will tell one of my students to be with you." Helen smiled. Resha nodded but still a bit hesitated.

Helen and Resha still walk a bit more and arrive at her locker. "this is your locker, every student need to designed their own locker. That's the school tradition" Helen said. "whoa, That's mention everything." Resha look around and see all the lockers are decorated really fine. "Um, Who locker is this?" Resha ask pointed at the "Make it Shine" locker. Right above her locker. That is really pretty she thought. "That is Tori Vega's Locker." Helen said. "Tori…Vega?" Resha raised n eyebrow. "yeah, she is pretty and talented like you..and if I look more closely you look a lot like Tori tough but your skin is paler." Helen narrowed her eyes at Resha. Resha laughed nervously and the bell could be heard right after that.

"Oh, my sweety. I'm sorry but I need to go now." Helen smiled. Resha nod and open her schedule. "Mr. sikowitz's class" She murmured. While she thinking The door suddenly burst open. Showing two girls who arguing. "Why did you use my Zebra sweater?" The taller one asked.

"Why? Of course 'cause I'm prettier than you" The other girl laughed and waved her hand as she walked away. "Trina hey-ah!" The other girl grunted and rolled her eye. She walked angrily passed Resha and stands in front of her locker and open it. She doesn't seem realize that Resha is there.

"um…Miss excuse me but, Cant I ask you where Mr. Sikowitz's class is?" Resha ask. The girl closed her locker and looked at Resha in confused expression "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. you must've seen all that right?" Tori asked shyly. Resha smiled too and nod. "well yeah, Are you Tori Vega?" Resha asked. "Yeah, How did you know?" Tori asked. "The principal told me and euh, we are kinda neighbor. I just moved last night." Resha asked. "Oh yeah, you are From Chalie family right?" Tori asked and Resha nod.

"And I'm in sikowitz's class too. So just follow me…" Tori laughed. Resha follow Tori all the way to Sikowitz's class.

Resha and Tori walked in the class. Resha took a beside Tori and nervously look around. "Don't be nervous, just calm down" Tori smiled. Resha nod but still look nervous. "Hey, Girls, 'sup?" Andre come cheerfully and sit beside Tori. "Oh, hey Andre, This is the new student in school. Her name is Resha" Tori introduce Andre to Resha. "hey, I'm Andre. Nice style." Andre smiled

"Thanks, nice to meet you" Resha smiled. "Don't be so polite, just chill with me, Resh.." Andre said. "call me Rave" Resha said. "What?" Tori asked.

"um, call me Rave. My cousin gave the name." Resha simply said. The two nod and the door opened showing Beck and Jade clinging to him. "I told you that was an accident.." Beck said roll his eye. "Accident? When that girl fall to your arm and you look enjoy it, YOU CALL IT AN ACCIDENT!?" Jade yell. Everyone ignore them as they already used to it. But not Resha. She looked at the couple as they arguing but Tori pulled her hand. "That's Beck and Jade. They are couple in this school. One rule you should obey is to never acting really close to Beck or Jade will make your high school life miserable." Tori said. Resha nod in agreement. As the couple could stop their arguing, they sit behind Tori, Resha and Andre.

"Hey, Beck and Jade this is the new student, Resha…" Tori introduce Resha to them. "hey…" Beck smiled at her and Resha smiled back. "I don't care.." Jade too a sip of her coffee and ignore them. "we need to be nice to the new lady" back told her. "Why? Because you suddenly fall for her?"

"no…why would i- okay we get over this. And done" Beck said leaned to his seat. After a few awkward silence, Resha finally decide to make a conversation with Jade so she took a random pick and she decided to choose the movie she watch a few days ago.

"hey, Jade. Do you love The scissoring?" Resha asked. Jade and the other widened their eye as they heard Resha voice. When she talk to Andre it was quite and almost couldn't be heard and now she talk to Jade like some old fella.

"Yeah, why would you ask that?" Jade asked. There is no rude tone on her voice. She seem relaxed a bit. "you just seem like it. And so I guessed…" Resha smiled. Jade leaned to Resha and narrowed her eye. "you said your name is Resha right? Resha what?" Jade asked. "chalie, Resha chalie." Resha smiled.

"you…you are Cat cousin right?" Jade asked. "Cat as in Caterina?" Resha asked and Jade nod. "yeah, I heard she's schooled here too." Resha said exited. "yes, she in our class too…" Jade leaned back to Beck arm.

"Resha is Cat's cousin?" Beck and Andre ask in unison looking at Jade. "yeah did she never told you?" Jade asked confused. The others just shook their head. they always thought that someone family related to Cat is absolutely wrong in the head. a competitive breath holder mother, weirs brother that got injured several times, an uncle that suck his feet at chicken fat, a cousin that dressed as a clown and shot his own cousin just because being teased a little. Bu Resha, she seem pretty….normal.

"I know right…" Jade smiled at their confused expression as if she know what they thinking. "but wait, isn't Cat with you last night vega?" Jade asked. "nnnooo, she went home early in the morning cause her brother 'hammering' in the kitchen and break several things…"

"haha, cousin Brad just getting weirder and weirder…." They heard Resha chuckled. They chat a bit before sikowitz cam and Resha already make some friend in her first day. A record for her. and then a few minutes later a certain red head enter the room with her infamous smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: normal? I guess not.

Cat POV.

I'm ready to knock the door of the house in front of mine. When I'm about to knock the door already opened slightly so I just push it a bit. "excuse me, Resha?" I said as I entered the room and I get in the living room. there is a TV and 2 couch the house is Victorian style. Resha like it. I see resha sitting and watching the TV calmly. "Resha I want to apologize for what happened yesterday".

Yesterday I went to a big fight with resha, you know because of a toy. Resha went home upset so do i. but I realize it was not entirely Resha's fault. "Resha? Your not mad at me do you?" I ask. Resha turn her head. but what I see isn't Resha. Her eye is dull black and deep she had this cold stare and her skin is paler than resha. But she has Resha's face. she smirk ear to ear I took a step back. "look who is it…Cat Valentine" she chuckled. I quickly run from that house but somehow the door keep getting away from me.

I scream and sit up. I look around and realize it was all just dream no, more like memory of the past. I'm at Tori's house now more specifically at her bedroom. i come over so we could finish our project. "hey cat 'sup?" Tori ask she rub her eye and yawn. "dream…nightmare…" I whispered I hold my chest and feel my heart bumping really fast. "you screamed" she told me.

"I know. It was a memory of the past when I was 5 you see I used to have this cousin of mine and-" I being cut off by the cell phone ringing. I took my phone and answer it.

"hello?" I said. I know this is my mom.

"hey, cat." She answered full of panic.

"hey mom, what happen?" I ask.

"your brother is…Hammering" she said.

"Hammering? You mean like…when we were at the store…" I ask bit my lip

"yeah…you need to stop Brad right now!" she said and I heard something breaking on the background and she hung up.

"what happening cat?" Tori ask. I get down from the bed and get my phone and my car keys. "Sorry tori, my brother is hammering again. Oh wait, that's so rhyme!" I laugh again, Tori take me until the front door. "be careful cat." She said waving at me. "'kay 'kay Bye!" I shouted and drive my car.

* * *

I managed to stop my brother somehow and now I'm running late. Seriously. Late. I run to sikowitz's class hopping he hasn't there yet and unfortunately he make it on time this day. I smiled and open the door. Everyone looking at me and I giggled at the stare. "wow, I feel like some celibrities. Want so me candy?" I offered everyone and pull gummy bear out of my bra.

"Cat?" a voice called me. it was a seriously soft and calming voice. I looked at the source and see my long no time cousin sitting there calmly and sweetly. She getting prettier and prettier every year. "Rave?" I ask. I shriek in excitement. I jump passed Andre and Tori and I hug Resha making she getting off the balanced and fall off the chair.

"I don't meant to interrupt your reunion but cat, Resha up!" Sikowitz told us and we did as he told. I sit beside Resha and I realize someone is missing. "Where's Robbie?" I ask. "Robbie? I don't know." Tori shrug. "stop your chit chat performer and now let's start our lesson called 'feeling'" sikowitz said. He silent for a few second then being interrupted by Andre "Yeah and…?"

"And what?" Sikowitz ask. I giggled looking at his face. "yeah so, what?" Beck asked. "What about what?" sikowitz ask again. "okay, is it just me or it's really bizarre?" Rave ask. I looked at her and she look confused. But I surprised she could speak that loud about her feeling right now. "Don't worry I'm with you." Tori said.

The class continue and this time we didn't know what's should we do about the 'feeling' subject 'cause sikowitz keep blabbering about monkey in his room. and by the way I love monkey!

* * *

Normal POV at lunch

Tori and the gang(also Resha) as always sitting at asphalt café and enjoying their lunch. Well more exactlyjust Cat, Beck, Jade and Andre the one who sitting, while Resha and Tori buying their food. And so, out of curiosity Jade asked Cat abou something.

"Cat, Are you sure that Resha is one of your family?" Jade asked. Cat looked at her and nod "yeah, why ask?" Cat said. "you see Resha is normal." Jade said. "so?"

"Almost all of your family isn't normal. So how could you so sure that Resha is your family?" Beck asked. "oh. Resha is not normal. She is not weird more like special." Cat said finishing her sandwich. "really?" Andre raised and eyebrow still not get it what is the difference between 'weird' and 'special.' Because almost all of special person is weird and weird person is considered as special.

"yeah sure, you sure have heard about 'split personality' right?" Cat asked. "yeah sure." The three nod. "Resha is like that" Cat said. "split personality?" Jade asked. "yeah, you know…when she really snapped, annoyed or overly sad she will change into a really bitter and cold person."

"like jade?" Beck asked and Jade glared at him. "Just kidding babe." Beck said. "yeah, but colder. I have seen her change and it's really creepy" Cat giggled. "why are you laughing?" Jade asked. "remembering something funny." Cat said. "here they go…here the go" Jade told them as she saw Tori and Resha approaching them.

"hey, what's with the serious face?" Resha grin and sit beside Cat. "we talking about you.." Cat said bluntly. "Cat!" Jade, Beck, and Andre shout in unison. "Whaddie?" Cat asked looking at them with innocent eye. "that's fine guys." Resha smiled. "Hey what's your lunch?" Cat ask Resha. "French fries. Want one?"

"Yaaaay" cat said and take one of Resha's French fries. "How about sleepover at my house tonight? Just for girls…" Tori asked.

"Okay"

"sound fun"

"Gross!"

"okay, so sleepover at my house, only Cat and Resha." Tori said smiled at jade mockingly. Jade rolled her eye. "Hi guys…" Robbie came, sweating and out of breath. "what happened with you?" Cat asked take Robbie back pack and pat a empty space beside her. Robbie sit immediately. "sorry, long story…" Robbie said. "Hey, this is my cousin Resha" Cat said and Resha wave.

"hey…" Robbie said. "so why did you late?" Tori asked. "I told you long story!" Robbie said and take Andre water and drink it. "your welcome." Andre said. "Resha where are you come from?" Robbie asked. "Florida" Resha simply said. "nice. Hey by the way I heard you guys talking about sleepover can I come?"

"Girls only, Robbie!" Tori said.

* * *

**Hey, guys. i know it's been 1 week since my last update. i was having an exam last week and yeah i'm pretty sure my score is really bad. my teacher said the best score on math is 4.8 on scale 1 to 10. and i answer only 7 problem out of 25. Back to the topic, next chapter is about Resha, Tori,Cat and Jade(who finally decided to come). and so please enjoy and review -Silver**


End file.
